In a transport system of the initially cited type (German Patent Publication DE 40 11 797 A1) the disk-shaped or ring-shaped foot portions of the pallets are provided with a ring of magnetizable material, especially with a steel ring. These pallets are customarily transported on horizontally running conveyor belts on which they stand upright by their foot portion. In order to be able to carry out transport in a vertical direction in this transport system a rotating belt aligned in vertical direction is provided and is equipped at set intervals with permanent magnets arranged in pairs. The pallets brought up by a conveyor belt are tipped to the side and subsequently taken by the magnets in such a manner that the spinning bobbins or bobbin tubes are horizontally aligned. The pallets are tipped back at the upper end of the belt and taken by a conveyor belt. In order to transport the pallets back down again at the end of a passage, a second belt is provided which is also equipped with permanent magnets so that the process can be repeated in the reverse order.
It is also known (German Patent Publication DE 36 30 670 C2) that pallets can be transported on a transport path with two essentially vertical sections and one horizontal section by means of a conveyor belt. In this construction, the conveyor belt is provided with an additional belt-shaped frictional member. The pallets are pressed against the frictional member in such a manner by guide bars or arms acting upon their top that a frictional action sufficient for entrainment is obtained. The tops of the foot portions of the pallets thereby slide on the guide bars.